The patterns of postoperative alimentary tract myo-electric activity with special relationship to clinically observed signs will be characterized. The efficacy of postoperative gastric or gastric and esophageal decompression on return of gut function will also be assessed through the use of serosal recording wires placed at the time of laparotomy.